Static
by Lady Zutara
Summary: My take on THE BEST SHIP EVER, ZUTARA! Not your traditional Zutara fic, but definitely one to enjoy! Some eventual Taang will also be included.
1. Whispers

**Dedication: **To every hopeful thinker in existence.

**Thought of the Day:** Why is it so easy to think, but so hard to speak?

**Author's Note 1:** I really hope you all like this fic. Your interest warms my heart, please review. I appreciate you all.

**Chapter 1: Whispers**

"_It started with a whisper _

_And that was when I kissed her _

_And then she made my lips hurt"_

_-Everybody Talks: Neon Trees_

"You hurt Aang, and you won't have to worry about your precious honor anymore!" The words flew through the air and they lingered; reminding me of their permanence and my inability to take them back. Why would I want to, I meant all of it, didn't I? His face was hovering inches away from mine, and I noticed the closeness, but I didn't care. I was not going to back down. I could feel his warm breath on my lips and a fuzzy tingling sensation throughout my body. For a moment, we just stood there, my finger still pressed into his chest, and his golden eyes locked on my azure ones.

I was thoroughly freaked out. She just kept looking at me, I felt like she was going to attack me at any moment. She was so close, too close if you ask me. Why couldn't she just leave and take her raging female hormones with her? I got it, don't mess with Aang Blah Blah Blah. OK, if I wanted to kill him in his sleep I would have by now. Couldn't she see I was trying to be good? Well, she was doing a great job of making it hard. She needed to back off, but she just stood there like the bumbling water tribe peasant she was. I was there to train Aang, not deal with some water tribe girl with a grudge.

How dare he try and stare me down? I was the angry one here, he was supposed to cower and politely agree to my demands. Not only was he standing his ground; but he made me feel like I was the bad guy. Well, what did I expect from the Prince of the Firenation? Hmph, if he didn't understand me yelling, maybe he could comprehend a more gentle approach. I leaned up to his ear and, in the most motherly voice I could muster, whispered "Mess with Aang and you mess with me."

Whoa, whoa, whoa. First she was yelling at me, and now she was whispering in my ear? She's crazy, I don't know how the Avatar has put up with her for so long. How dare she whisper to me like I'm a child, A CHILD! I'M ZUKO, FOR AGNI'S SAKE. She's not fit to clean my shoes! Oh no, now she's smirking at me, I'll show her! I leaned in and moved my mouth less than a centimeter away from hers. I heard her shocked gasp, which was just what I wanted. I remembered my uncle telling me, "Make your opponent uncomfortable, unsettle them, and you have already won." But the way she looked up at me, waiting, as if in anticipation alarmed me. Why wasn't she drawing away and leaving. I felt bile rise in my throat, so I started to inch away.

His lips were so close. Every hesitant breath drew me closer. As I moved forward, I noticed he was starting to back away. NO! Not now, not after all this. He couldn't just back away. I don't know what came over me, but before he could move any further, I stepped up and pressed my lips against his. They were so soft and warm. My lips tingled and I realized I wanted something more, I craved something more. I lifted my hand to touch his scar. I don't know what I was expecting or why I did it, but it just felt like the right thing to do. I wanted him to kiss me back; I needed him to kiss me back. But my thoughts drifted over to who I was kissing. I hated this guy, what was I doing? I opened my eyes to see him staring, and I noticed he hadn't moved an inch.

She kissed me. Uhhh that was not supposed to happen. For a moment I just stood there in shock of what was occurring. But while our lips were still entwined, she placed a hand on my scar. That just about did me in, I was melting. I mean you know guys don't melt, especially not firebenders, but I was uhh becoming more accepting of her advances? All of a sudden, I thought of Mai, the girl waiting for me back in the Fire Nation. I couldn't do that to her, I broke whatever it was, and I backed away. I couldn't meet her piercing eyes, so I didn't. I just stood there waiting for her to leave. My head was screaming LEAVE, but my body was saying something totally different. STUPID HORMONES. ZUKO, you have a girlfriend, remember? And remember I did. I looked back up to see her staring at the floor, and I said "Katara, you need to leave."

When I heard those words, tears welled in my eyes, but I couldn't let him see me cry. I burst through the door and I ran. Away from him, away from feelings I didn't even know I had. Why did I do that. GAHH , I'm so stupid. Who kisses the guy they hate? Certainly not Master Waterbender Katara of the Southern Watertribe. So I ran, I ran until I reached something comfortable, something I knew couldn't hurt me the way he had. When I made it to the fountain, the only audible word I could say was "Aang," before I burst into tears in his arms. He didn't know why. I wouldn't tell him. I wanted to gag, I had been so stupid. Why was I crying? I don't know. Even with Aang's arms wrapped around me, I felt so alone.

I got what I wanted. She's gone. Then, why did I feel so empty?


	2. Blame

Dedication**:** To every llama without a home.

Thought of the Day: Why do we feel?

Author's Note 1: Take a chapter. Read it. Enjoy it. Love it. Adopt it. Raise it as your own.

**Chapter 2: Blame**

"_Blame it on the night, don't blame it on me!" _

_-Blame: Calvin Harris_

I rose with the Sun. The sheer possibility of last night even being real made my stomach churn. Those eyes.….Her eyes. But I can't afford to think that way. No one's awake. Good, that gives me a chance to meditate. Breath in. Breath out. It's not working. I'm trying to be calm, but my mind is racing…racing back to that forbidden kiss. No, Zuko. Mai is the only girl in your life that matters. She cares about you. Katara hates you.

* * *

><p>I don't hate him. Try as I might, I can't bring myself to hate that jerk. Ughhhhhhhhhh. I'm brought out of my thoughts when a ray of sun hits me in the face. I couldn't sleep last night. After I cried buckets onto Aang's shoulder, he and I went our separate ways. He offered to take me back to my room, but I declined. I sat staring into the darkness as he walked inside. The moon was full last night, I supposed that was the cause of my restlessness. I laid upon the mossy, wet ground staring at the moon and hoping Yue was doing alright. It didn't take long for rays of light to begin peeking over the horizon. And slowly the moon, my only confidant, began to disappear.<p>

I lay there for a while, that is before that stupid ray of sun hit me in the face. I got up and began walking back towards camp. And what do I see on my way back? A calmed, meditating Zuko! How dare he? How is he out here, the poster boy for serenity, while I can't even sleep? "Who the heck do you think you are?!" I yelled, as I stomped towards him. His good eye flashed open in shock for just a second, and then it was back to its eerie calm.

"I don't think that concerns you Katara."

"Oh Yeah? You're out here doing Yue knows what and that's none of my concern!?"

"Oh come on Katara, you and I both know you're just mad because I rejected you. Besides, I was only meditating."

Did he really just say that? I tried to forget last night. The moon was full and hormones. Yupp, I blame my raging female hormones. But that's an awful excuse…Why did I do it in the first place? How can I answer him if I don't know the answer myself? Ugh, he's smirking. I'll wipe that smirk off his face quick.

"You idiot! You couldn't reject me if I didn't actually want to kiss you in the first place!"

"Oh yeah, then why'd you do it?"

Darn it. He got me there. I was… I did it because I was uhhh. GOT IT! "I did it because I was practicing" I said with a smirk. It was his turn to look confused. "For what?" he said.

Uhm. For uh…Jet is dead. Haru isn't around. Although, it made me kind of sick there was one option left. "For Aang. Who else?" I replied. Yue, please let him believe this.

He cocked up an eyebrow and said "Really? You and Aang? Isn't he 12 years old?"

"He's 13, I'll have you know! And yeah, me and Aang have liked each other for a long time. We're basically in a relationship right now." I said. There. Ha. I've won. Now there's nothing else he can say.

"We are?" I heard from behind me. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. I turn around to see Aang grinning from ear to ear. What did I get myself into now?

**A/N 2: **Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated! I just…ya know college and senior year and standardized testing. But I'm here now! I'm glad you all enjoyed the 1st chapter, and I hope you all liked this one! Sorry for the lack of Zuko's POV. And I apologize about the OOC(ness). It just kind of happens. I really should be writing college essays, but life happens. Any and all suggestions are appreciated! If you notice some grammar mishaps…..well, I didn't actually proof read….. As you can see, I love ellipses. You might be seeing them a lot, if you continue to read this story, which you definitely should. Till next time! :D


End file.
